Salah Perhitungan
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kibum hanya bocah tiga tahun yang kelewatan cerdas, apakah yang dilakukan oleh Kibum ketika ia merasa ia kesepian di rumahnya yang besar? Chibi!Kibum, Parents!Minwook


**Salah Perhitungan**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, and other**

**Summary: **Kibum hanya bocah tiga tahun yang kelewatan cerdas, apakah yang dilakukan oleh Kibum ketika ia merasa ia kesepian di rumahnya yang besar?

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Family**

**Warning: Typos, BL, Sho – ai, terinspirasi dari sebuah iklan yang di tunjukkan oleh salah satu dosen. Jangan terlalu di anggap serius, ini Cuma FF**

**Disclaimer: Kibum masih diusahakan milik ika zordick**

**%ika. Zordick%**

"Tuan, tuan muda masih tidak ingin bangun" para maid membungkuk pada seorang lelaki mungil yang memasuki kamar si tuan muda keluarga Kim yang sudah mengalami kesibukan di pagi hari karena ulah tuan muda mereka yang tampan yang sedari tadi tak mau beranjak dari gelungan selimut tebalnya.

Kim Ryeowook—istri dari Kim Sungmin, pemilik dari mansion itu hanya berdecak sebal. Aura hitam sudah menguar dari dirinya, "Kim Kibum" panggilnya—namun sang tuan muda, putra tunggalnya itu tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda tanda akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kibummie~ bangunlah baby" ujar Ryeowook, lelaki yang baru pulang dari Paris semalam itu mencoba mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia harus sabar, ia tak menyangka jika mengasuh anaknya ini begitu sulit. Ia melirik pada Yongguk—butler sang anak yang sudah bertampang acak-acakan dikarenakan membangunkan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Krystal, Amber! Ambil air di kamar mandi!" pekik Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Tapi Tuan, tuan muda bisa masuk angin"

"Salahnya sendiri!" pekik Ryeowook, ia memang sangat temperamental jika dihadapkan dengan anak ajaibnya yang bisa membuat nafsu membunuhnya meningkat secara maksimal.

Sebuah deheman membuat ruangan tersebut menghening. "Tuan besar!" seluruh maid dan butler di ruangan tersebut membungkuk dalam pada Sungmin yang tiba tiba sudah di ambang pintu. Dengan senyuman khasnya dan tatapan datarnya yang sepertinya di wariskan pada sang bocah yang masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya, duduk di tepi ranjang berukuran king size milik anaknya. Ia membalik tubuh Kibum, mengelus kepala anaknya penuh sayang. "Baby Bum~ ayo bangun!" ucapnya lembut. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi anaknya itu membuat Kibum terusik.

"Jangan memakai emosimu jika berhubungan dengan anak kita" ucap Sungmin memperingatkan sang istri yang hanya bisa memajukan mulutnya. Merajuk. Sesungguhnya Ryeowook heran, bukankah Sungmin lebih berbakat menjadi seorang ibu dibanding dirinya? "Kemarilah!" panggil Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook mendekat ke ranjang si buah hati.

Para maid mulai sibuk menahan teriakan mereka, bukankah pemandangan ini sangat manis. Dimana sang tuan besar mereka yang tampan tengah mengecup telapak tangan tuan muda mereka dan tuan Ryeowook—mereka tidak diperbolehkan memanggil nyonya—mengecupi pipi Kibum demi membangungkannya. "Kamera kamera" beberapa maid sibuk mengeluarkan ponsel mereka, mulai memotret.

"Hyaa~~ manisnya" pekik mereka tertahan.

"Ssstt… jaga kelakuan kalian" peringat Yongguk yang langsung mendapat anggukan para maid.

"Mom~ Dad~" suara Kibum terdengar, membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook tertegun. Anak mereka memang sangat imut dan tampan sekaligus. "Selamat pagi tuan muda~" ucap para maid dengan senyum lima jari di wajah mereka.

"Selamat pagi" ucap Kibum dengan wajah minim ekspresinya yang menggemaskan. "Mandilah sayang! Dad dan Mom tunggu di ruang makan, ok" ucap Ryeowook, sepertinya kemarahannya sudah sirna entah kemana saat melihat pangeran hatinya membuka mata.

Sungmin tersenyum pada sang buah hati. Di kecupnya bibir Kibum sekilas, "Cepatlah turun, dear~" ia kemudian berlalu sambil merangkul pinggang ramping Ryeowook.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, sialan!" sinis Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Istrinya yang memang susah di taklukkan itu memang membuatnya serba salah. Mengingat ia harus menghamili lelaki imut itu sebelum menikahinya membuat umur pernikahan mereka yang masih seumur Kibum—tiga tahun—harus di penuhi kecanggungan yang sama sekali tak menurunkan kecintaan Sungmin sedikitpun.

%ika. Zordick%

Yongguk dengan telaten membersihkan remah remah roti di sisi mulut Kibum. Tuan muda yang terlihat dewasa itu tidak tampak terganggu dengan ke overprotektifan orang di sekitarnya. Ia cukup menikmati menjadi seorang yang kaya, menyandang marga Kim yang terkenal di samping namanya, mempunyai banyak maid dan seorang butler yang hebat juga jangan lupakan punya orang tua yang meski tidak terlalu mesra namun mencintainya.

Rambutnya sehitam arang, bola matanya sekelam malam, bibirnya semerah darah dan kulitnya seputih salju. Siapa yang tidak kenal tuan muda Kim yang selalu menjadi buah bibir di masyarakat? Seorang anak jenius yang hapal karya karya Shakespeare dan parasnya yang rupawan. Bahkan ketika ia bisa membalikkan tubuhnya dari telentang menjadi telungkup ribuan media massa dari seluruh dunia meliputnya.

Berlebihan memang—

Tapi tidak untuk keluarganya, seorang anak dengan darah pemusik yang begitu kental dan juga pengusaha kaya yang merupakan pemonopoli keuangan dunia yang begitu menjadi pandangan. "Terima kasih atas makanannya" ketiganya mengucapkan syukur atas sarapan mereka pada pagi yang cerah ini.

"Kibummie, Dad sudah membuat sebuah lapangan sepak bola untukmu di belakang rumah" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan, dan Kibum menepuk tangannya tiga kali untuk itu. "Thankyou Dad" jawabnya.

Sungmin mengangguk senang, cukup bahagia karena ia bisa membuat senang sang anak meski tidak terlihat dari wajah Kibum yang memang selalu flat. Ia melirik Ryeowook, lelaki imut ini menyangga dagunya, "Bagaimana dengan opera music mu?" tanyanya yang membuat Ryeowook menegakkan duduknya. Ia masih pria meski ia pernah mengandung dan melahirkan anak flat yang begitu ia sayangi dan ia banggakan.

"Sukses" Jawab Ryeowook singkat yang membuat Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Mr. Jung please~" Sungmin mempersilahkan butler yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Mr. Jung butler pribadi Sungmin membuka tabletnya, "Schedule Tuan besar Kim hari ini, pukul 8. 30 ke lapangan golf dan bermain dengan presiden serta beberapa mentri yang daftarnya akan di serahkan pada anda sebentar lagi. Pukul 12. 45 makan siang bersama dengan kedubes Jepang demi membicarakan tentang cabang perusahaan di Jepang yang mengalami kemajuan pesat. Pukul 14. 00 meeting dengan para kolega baru di gedung utama kemudian pukul 18. 30 menjemput tuan Ryeowook kembali ke mansion dan makan malam di mansion bersama tuan muda Kim pukul 19. 00"

"Pukul 12. 00 kau sudah harus makan Sungmin—ssi" sela Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya Ryeowook mulai menerima kedudukannya sebagai istri dan ibu yang baik untuk Kibum. "Ganti jadwalnya" perintah Sungmin kemudian.

"Baik tuan"

"Jadwal Tuan Ryeowook—"

"Tidak usah dibacakan, yang penting aku akan pulang pukul 18. 30 kan?" potong Ryeowook yang membuat Mrs. Gabriella—butler pribadi Ryeowook menghentikan pembacaan schedulenya. "Yes, Mr. Ryeowook"

Yongguk kemudian membuka TAB nya, ia horror melihat schedule tuan muda kali ini. Ia harus siap di marahi lagi kali ini. "Jadwal tuan muda hari ini hanya bermain sambil menunggu tuan besar dan tuan Ryeowook sampai pukul 19. 00"

"Apa itu?" benarkan… Yongguk bahkan sudah menegak ludahnya takut. "Kemana les piano? Les bahasa? Memanah? Berenang? Pemotretan atau—"

Sungmin berdehem atas protesan Kibum yang sungguh tak cocok dengan usianya. Ia sungguh mirip dengan Ryeowook makin lama, terkesan cerewet. "Dad mengosongkannya untukmu, ketahuilah kau yang paling sering terlambat saat makan malam kita"

"Lalu siapa yang tidak becus di sini?" Yongguk kembali menciut saat mendengar desisan sang tuan muda mereka.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan Little Kim" Sungmin mengacak rambut hitam Kibum. Kibum mendengus, ia belum punya kekuatan mengalahkan perintah ayahnya dan itu artinya ia hanya bisa patuh. "Baiklah~ ayo Ryeowook—ah, kita pergi!"

%ika. Zordick%

Di sinilah Kibum sekarang, dengan bola yang ada di tangannya dan baju bola nomor 12 yang sedang ia kenakan. Ia menatap datar gawang yang ada di depannya, sangat besar untuk ukuran anak sebelia dirinya. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan ia mendudukkan dirinya di tengah lapangan bola yang memberikannya kesenangan palsu. Ya palsu karena dia bosan sekarang.

Ia hanya berlari ke sana kemari, memainkan dengan ahli bola dikakinya dan berakhir ia menendang bola ke gawang yang sangat besar. Goooll—

Tanpa

Ada

Perlawanan.

Jiwa kompetisinya telah lenyap, ia tak bisa bermain seperti ini. Ia menatap datar para maid yang masih setia memberikan semangat dan berteriak-teriak histeris padanya. Tidak mungkin kan dia melawan mereka? Melawan wanita? Sama saja mencoreng mukanya sebagai lelaki sejati keluarga Kim. BIG NO!

Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, matanya menatap Yongguk yang sama gilanya dengan para maid, mengibarkan bendera dengan fotonya yang berada di sana. "Kau" tunjuknya pada Yongguk. Masih dengan tatapan yang setajam belati dan ekspresi yang tak dapat dimengerti karena memang sangat minim sekali di wajah tampannya.

"Ya tuan muda" sahut Yongguk gugup. Meskipun wajah Yongguk bisa dikatakan sesangar para preman jalanan, suaranya seberat anjing bulldog peliharaan kakeknya yang mengerikan, Kibum tak pernah takut tapi malah sebaliknya, lelaki yang baru saja menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun itu selalu takut dengan tuan muda kecil yang masih berusia tiga tahun tersebut.

"Kau menjadi lawanku!" perintah Kibum yang membuat Yongguk merasa dirinya akan berada di neraka sebentar lagi.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum kembali mengatur nafasnya, ia tak bisa melewati lelaki tinggi yang sekarang menjaga gawang besar itu. Kibum melenguh, ia menggeram tak suka meski mukanya masih harus dikatakan datar. Bocah kecil itu sedang berpikir, "Bagaimana bisa gawang sebesar itu tak bisa di masuki oleh bola kecil keparat ini?"

Namun ia sadari satu hal, karena ia jenius. Bang Yongguk—butler mudanya itu adalah pemain bola hebat di tim sekolahnya dan Kibum hanyalah bocah tiga tahun yang baru belajar cara menyepak bola berat dari kulit tersebut. Sialan! Ia marasa terbohongi, ia merasa di tipu. Ia takkan bisa mengalahkan orang yang dua kali seperampat lebih tinggi darinya. Hanya ada satu cara yaitu ia harus lebih banyak meminum susu dan tinggi dengan keajaiban dalam waktu singkat.

Ia menatap tajam mata Yongguk, dadanya sudah kembang kempis meraup udara. Dia jadi berharap menjadi kapten Tsubasa yang hebat dan berakhir nihil. Betul kata ibunya, seharusnya ia tak banyak menonton film animasi karena itu akan membuatnya berpikir terlalu imajinatif yang hampir tidak mungkin. Seperti ayahnya—

Korban sinetron, yang membuat ibunya hamil di luar nikah.

"Tuan muda?" Yongguk merasa ia harusnya lebih mengalah dan membiarkan Kibum memasuki bolanya ke gawang sesekali. "Tu—"

"Diamlah!" ucap Kibum. Ia mengambil bola di kakinya kemudian menghempaskannya dengan kuat ke tanah. "Kalian melakukan penipuan public, mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan manusia yang seperti dia" Kibum memarahi para maidnya sambil menunjuk muka Yongguk.

Dan satu hal yang membuat Yongguk menghela nafas, "Bukankah Kibum sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk berdiri di depan gawang sebelumnya dan kini bocah itu merasa di tipu?" batinnya miris.

"Tuan muda~" seorang maid mencoba menenangkan Kibum, namun Kibum menyuruhnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku harus mendapatkan orang yang bisa dijadikan lawan seimbang" gumamnya.

"Apakah aku harus meminta tuan besar untuk mengadopsi anak seusiamu dari panti?" Tanya maid lain mencoba memberikan Kibum usul sebenarnya.

"No!" jawab Kibum singkat. Ia tak mau menambah butler lagi meski seusianya dan ia sangat tahu Yongguk sendiri cukup untuk mengurusnya. Kibum duduk bersila di tengah lapangan, dia melepas sepatunya. "Gantung sepatuku ini!" perintahnya dan para maid langsung menyambut sepatu itu.

"Aku akan memakai sepatu itu dua tahun kemudian hahahaahaha" ujarnya gila.

%ika. Zordick%

Baiklah, kali ini apa yang di lakukan si bocah ajaib Kim ini? Ia kini berada di dapur, dengan pakaian ala butler yang ia minta Yongguk untuk memakaikannya. Dengan gaya butler yang sering ia tiru dari Mr. Jung—butler ayahnya yang merupakan butler teladan mengingat Yongguk sangat ceroboh untuk di jadikan bahan percontohan jadi ia memutuskan untuk meniru Mr. Jung saja.

"Berbaris!" perintahnya yang membuat para maid dan pelayan pria serta beberapa koki berbaris bersaf. Kibum berjalan di depan mereka mondar mandir seperti setrika dengan mukanya yang ia pasang serius, menggemaskan dan membuat para maid harus kembali memotretnya.

"Para koki ayo kita buat pie apple!"

"Instruksi tuan muda!" kepala koki mengangkat tangannya.

"Panggil aku Mr. Kim, kepala koki. Aku butler sekarang" Kibum melirik dari ujung matanya membuat kepala koki tersebut merinding. "Maaf, Mr. Kim. Kenapa harus pie apple. Bukankah itu terlalu sederhana untuk makan malam?"

"Karena aku tidak suka apple dan seluruh apple harus di musnahkan dari seluruh lemari pendingin rumah ini" jawab Kibum santai.

"Siap, Mr. Kim" bocah tetaplah bocah ternyata, itulah yang dipikirkan para pelayan di rumah tersebut.

"Para maid, dekor candle light dinner di samping kolam renang" perintah Kibum selanjutnya dan jujur para maid bingung dari mana tuan muda mereka mengetahui istilah candle light dinner.

"Siap Mr. Kim"

"Bagus!" Kibum terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Para pelayan pria, cari obat ini sekarang juga" Kibum menunjukkan secarik kertas dan menyerahkannya pada tiga orang pelayan pria yang belum bergerak dari barisannya. Mereka menatap horror pada nama obat yang di suruh Kibum.

"I—ini" nafas mereka tercekat, Yongguk melihat mereka dengan pandangan bingung. "Memang itu apa hyungdeul?" Tanya butler remaja itu bingung.

"Obat perangsang"

"Dari mana tuan muda mengetahui hal seperti ini?" Yongguk rasanya ingin pingsan di tempatnya.

"Cepat! Waktu kita tinggal dua jam lagi sampai pukul tujuh malam" komandonya lagi yang membuat seluruh rumah menjadi kucar kacir menyiapkan permintaannya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kenapa rumah begitu gelap?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Pelayan membukakan pintu utama pada keduanya dan terlihat Kibum dengan pakaian ala butlernya sudah menyambut mereka ketika pintu terbuka.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya" ucapnya sopan sambil membungkuk formal. Mr. Jung menatap Yongguk meminta penjelasan dan Yongguk mengisyaratkan agar mereka segera pergi sekarang juga bersama dengan Mrs. Gabriella.

"Ada kejutan apa kali ini Kibummie?" Ryeowook membungkuk berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan Kibum. "Maafkan saya Nyonya, silahkan ikut saya" ujar Kibum memimpin jalan.

"Dia mungkin sedang bermain menjadi seorang butler" tebak Sungmin asal, dia lebih memilih mengikuti permainan anak mereka yang sekali lagi memang ajaib.

"Mungkin saja, tapi ia salah arah, ruang makan kan sebelah sana" peringat Ryeowook.

"Ikuti saja" pinta Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan anak semata wayang mereka.

"Silahkan~" Kibum membuka pintu ke kolam renang rumah mereka, membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook tertegun dengan dekorasi candle light dinner yang begitu romantis dipadu dengan cahaya rembulan serta lilin lilin di atas kolam.

"Indahnya~" Ryeowook berdecak kagum.

Kibum kembali membungkukkan badannya, dia hendak menggeser kursi untuk ibunya namun di dahului oleh ayahnya. "Silahkan Wookie" ucap Sungmin tersenyum bagaikan pangeran yang membuat Ryeowook tersipu.

Kibum buru buru menaiki kursinya dan mengambil alih botol wine diatas meja. Ia menuangkannya di gelas ayah dan ibunya. Membuat kedua pria dewasa itu terkekeh karena Kibum dengan tingginya dan ia cukup merasa kesusahan menuangkan wine tersebut.

"Terima kasih Mr. Kim" ucap keduanya. Bangga sebenarnya karena anaknya begitu pintar membuat seperti ini. Kibum kemudian turun dari kursinya, ia mendorong kursi dan langsung di sambut Yongguk untuk di bawa masuk.

"Ayo Kibummie, tidak ikut makan?" Tanya Sungmin memanggil Kibum yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kibum kembali menunjukkan wajahnya, kali ini dengan piyama birunya dan boneka kucing di pelukannya. "Bummie ngantuk Dad, Mom. Tidur duluan" ucapnya kemudian berlalu ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jadi Cuma kita berdua saja?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Apa ini rencanamu dan Kibum?" Ryeowook tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Sungmin mengangguk bingung, dia bahkan tak tahu anaknya merencanakan ini semua. "Bahkan tidak ada para pelayan, maid, pemusik, Cuma kita berdua. Ini hebat!" ucap Ryeowook. Sejujurnya lelaki mungil ini hanya menginginkan waktu berdua dengan suaminya.

"Kau suka?" Sungmin memotong pie apple dan meletakkan potongan itu di piring Ryeowook. "Kita nikmati saja bagaimana?"

%ika. Zordick%

9 Bulan kemudian

"Dad~" Sungmin mondar mandir di depan ruang operasi dimana istrinya tengah berjuang hidup dan mati melahirkan anak mereka ke dunia ini.

"Bummie~" panggilan itu membuatnya mendongak, menemukan anaknya dan cepat menggendongnya. "Mom akan melahirkan adik untuk Bummie"

Kibum mengangguk senang, kini ada ukiran tipis di bibirnya. Kita bisa menyebutnya senyuman yang sangat tipis. "Apa Bum senang?"

Tentu saja ia senang, ia bahkan sudah membelikan sepatu bola untuk adiknya kelak. Bukankah rencananya sukses. Ia menyeringgai dibalik bahu ayahnya yang membuat Yongguk—sang butler berpakaian SMA itu bergidik ngeri.

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi. "Bagaimana dokter?" Tanya Sungmin. Dokter tersebut tersenyum lega. "Selamat anda mendapatkan putra putra yang sehat"

"Anda boleh melihat anak anda sekarang" Kibum berlari menerobos ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat ibunya yang kini tersenyum padanya yang kini tengah memeluk seorang anak bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Mom~" panggil Kibum dan ia memanjat tempat tidur ibunya. Terlihat anak kecil dengan wajah tampan dan manis dalam gendongan ibunya, kulitnya lebih hitam dari Kibum. Ia senang, ia memiliki adik sekaligus teman bermain bola nantinya.

"Siapa namanya mom?" Tanya Kibum.

"Namanya Kim Jongin" Kibum mengangguk senang, dia menjulurkan tangannya dan di sambut oleh adik kecilnya. "Hi Jongin" dan sambutan baik di terima Kibum.

"Ini anak sulung anda?" Tanya sang perawat. Kibum menoleh, dia menemukan ayahnya yang kini mengambil alih gendongan dari perawat yang bertanya. Lho lho lho ?

"Ini siapa?" Tanya Kibum menunjuk anak di gendongan ayahnya.

"Adikmu juga Kibummie, kan kembar" ucap Sungmin.

PRAAAANGGGGG

Hati Kibum hancur berkeping keping, bagaimana ceritanya memainkan sepak bola dengan jumlah yang ganjil?

"Namanya Kim Sehun" Kibum melihat wajah adiknya, kulitnya seputih Kibum dengan wajah yang sama datarnya.

Sialan!

Kibum menemukan rivalnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia membuat rencana yang melahirkan seorang 'enemy'

Dia

Dia

Dia….

.

.

.

.

Salah perhitungan.

END

Baiklah~

Ini Cuma selingan ka yang teringat dengan salah satu mata kuliah yang menunjukkan iklan yang begitu manis. Hahahahahaha xD ini terinspirasi dari sana.


End file.
